Bienvenido de nuevo, John
by Basileia13
Summary: John regresa a casa después de dos semanas. Al parecer, a Sherlock le ha faltado poco para tirar la casa abajo.


**Hola a tods! Este es mi primer fic de Sherlock, (estoy totalmente enamorada de la serie) No contiene spoilers, y quería pedir disculpas por si a alguien le parece que no se ajusta muy bien a la historia real, pero es que inicialmente esto no era un fic de Sherlock, sino una tontería que se me ocurrió sin más y al final, como los personajes me pegaban, decidí cambiar los nombres y añadir alguna que otra cosa para que se adapte mejor ^^**

**Y bueno, todos sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Descorrí las cortinas del salón y permití que la luz penetrase a través de los cristales. La estancia, que con total seguridad había permanecido a oscuras durante toda mi ausencia, se bañó de color, y los rayos de sol se estrellaron contra la cara de mi compañero, que permanecía sentado en su cochambroso sofá mientras una nube de polvo danzaba a su alrededor. Esa era precisamente mi intención; buscar la forma de molestarlo para que saliese de su ensimismamiento y finalmente me prestara atención. Pero la ausencia de oscuridad no parecía importarle y, de hecho, en ese momento era bastante evidente que no le daba importancia a nada en absoluto; ni siquiera le perturbaba el hecho de estar rodeado de porquería. Los muebles estaban atestados de objetos que ni siquiera reconocía, la pared estaba desconchada por todas partes y la mesita estaba recargada de libros, papeles y tazas de té sin lavar. Era difícil dar un paso sin tropezar e imposible buscar cualquier cosa en aquel terrible desorden. Todo era un caos, un maldito caos, y él no había movido un solo dedo desde que me había ido.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Sherlock?- pregunté con toda la paciencia que pude reunir. Me giré para observarlo, pero su rostro continuaba impasible, y solo el ceño levemente fruncido, indicaba que me había escuchado.- ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que esto está hecho una pocilga?

Silencio. Le pegué una patada a una cartón de leche vacío con fastidio, y me abrí paso hasta la ventana. Necesitaba aspirar un poco de aire antes de ahogarme en aquella asfixiante habitación. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos, intentando liberarme del desasosiego que comenzaba a inundarme, y luego divisé algo; el violín de Sherlock descansaba pulcramente sobre la silla que tenía al lado. No había ni una sola mota de polvo en su reluciente superficie roja. Lo cogí con cuidado y rasgué una cuerda.

Lo conseguí. Sherlock levantó la cabeza y se precipitó hacia mí para arrancarme el instrumento de las manos. Sonreí entre divertido y confuso.

-¡No toques mi violín!

-¿Cómo has podido vivir así estas dos semanas?- inquirí, aprovechando que al fin se encontraba a mi lado y me prestaba atención. Volvió a ignorarme y dio media vuelta. Lo seguí- Eres un maldito desastre. ¡Esto es un asqueroso desorden!

-Sé perfectamente dónde está cada cosa.

-Sherlock, maldita sea, ¿es que no puedo dejarte solo ni por un momento?

-¿Un momento?, has estado fuera dos semanas, John.- respondió, cruzando el pasillo y entrando a su habitación.

-¿Y en estas dos semanas no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez deberías tirar la basura?

-Me da igual la basura.

Lo ignoré, porque prefería no saber si lo decía en serio.

-Y las tazas de té… ¿tanto te costaba llevarlas hasta el fregadero y lavarlas? Cuando la señora Hudson vea esto…

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados protectoramente sobre el violín.

-¡Me aburría, John!, No he tenido absolutamente nada que hacer. ¡Nada!

-¿Y por eso lo pagas con el piso?, ¿cómo diablos vivías cuando no me conocías?

Guardó silencio. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y la cabeza gacha, pero no parecía arrepentido, mas bien parecía frustrado porque yo no aceptaba que su comportamiento estaba totalmente justificado. Maldita sea, conociendo a Sherlock y habiendo presenciado sus ataques de locura cuando no tenía en qué entretenerse, no habría esperado encontrarme el piso relucientemente ordenado, pero esto era demasiado.

-No quiero ni pensar cómo estarías si hubiese tardado más tiempo. Seguro que habrías echado la casa abajo. Y mírate.- acusé, señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza- tú también estás hecho un asco. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has lavado esa bata, y estoy seguro de que no has comido más que porquerías precocinadas. ¿Tampoco te ha dado por cocinar, verdad? Has perdido peso…, y, por dios, ¿desde cuándo no te bañas?

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz!- bramó de pronto, y a pesar de su perceptible enfado había un extraño atisbo de dolor en sus profundos ojos azules. Tenía todo el aspecto de un niño que se había perdido, y entonces comencé a comprenderlo. Sherlock se había sentido perdido. Lo había dejado completamente solo, sin casos que resolver, y todo esto no era más que una pataleta. Inmediatamente, pude sentir como todos mis rasgos se suavizaban y me invadía una horrible sensación de tristeza. El remordimiento comenzó a reconcomerme por dentro y casi estallo en melancolía cuando volví a profundizar en esos ojos cristalinos.

Di varios pasos hacia delante, y toda la tensión y el cabreo anterior se disiparon de golpe. Me senté a su lado, en la cama y esperé a que me mirara para sonreírle conmovedoramente. No entendía como había podido deshumanizarlo hasta el punto de pensar que nunca me echaría de menos, que no le hacía falta mi presencia y que podría prescindir de mí en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento- murmuré, observando el mismo vacío que él contemplaba. De repente, toda la escena me resultó surrealista; había llegado a casa, me había enfurecido ante todo aquel estropicio mientras él permanecía esperando, con una silenciosa y probablemente inconsciente esperanza de que yo entendiera sus motivos. Y ahora, una sola mirada, nos había llevado a los dos hasta donde estábamos, sentados el uno al lado del otro, diciendo y comprendiendo sin una sola palabra, incapaz de mirarnos. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y aunque los labios de Sherlcok no se curvaron, pude percibir que él también había entrado en ese optimista estado de ánimo sin sentido. Me alegraba enormemente saber que por lo menos me había extrañado tanto como yo a él, y ya no me sentía un imbécil por haberme pasados los días preocupado cuando pensaba que quizás él ni siquiera había notado mi ausencia. Había llegado incluso a pensar que probablemente volvería y me lo encontraría hablando solo, sin percatarse de que me había ido, o discutiendo en voz alta con ese estúpido cráneo humano. Me habría gustado jugar un poco con eso, hacerle confesarlo en voz alta, pero no tenía alma para hacerlo. Que un hombre como Sherlock te demuestre, aunque sea de la forma más rebuscada del mundo, sus sentimientos por ti, era una sensación indescriptible. Conmovedora en todos los sentidos. Tal vez nunca podría expresarlo con palabras, tal vez la única forma que encontraba de exteriorizar sus sentimientos era poniendo la casa patas arriba, pero, al fin y al cabo, aunque poco adecuada, esa era su manera de decir que me había echado en falta.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- le confesé, y, aunque un poco reticente, conseguí que me dedicara una sonrisa sincera. Era más que suficiente. Me incliné para abrazarlo a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba y, para mi sorpresa, posó una mano en mi espalda con mucha indecisión. Seguía pareciendo un témpano de hielo, tenso y visiblemente agobiado, pero era una de las mayores muestras de afecto que me había demostrado nunca, así que me sentí la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Me separé suavemente para contemplar divertido la expresión terriblemente aturdida de su rostro. La comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa más aturdida aún, y no pude contener la risa. Era un maldito crio gigante; tenía una mentalidad prodigiosa, una capacidad deductiva de proporciones inestimables, y era un virtuoso con el violín, pero seguían escapándosele las cosas más sencillas de la vida. Los sentimientos humanos era un campo que su sociopata mente no había llegado a abarcar. Ni lo haría nunca. Pero ahí estaba, destrozando nuestra casa para demostrarme que le importaba y haciendo un patético intento de corresponderme el abrazo.

No sé a qué conclusión había llegado, pero él también reía en voz alta. Cuando su tono comenzó a rozar el histerismo, me puse en pié y volví a restregarme los ojos abatido mientras aguardaba a que él me siguiera. Suficientes sentimientos por hoy.

-Bueno. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a recoger un poco.- dije, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no alterarme cuando volví a echar un vistazo al pasillo. Sherlock se detuvo a mi lado, en el quicio de la puerta y contempló la escena sin demasiado interés.

-¿Estás seguro de que te apetece hacer eso?- inquirió, consciente de mi acuciante cansancio-Es una pregunta retórica. Sé que no.

Oh, ya volvía ser él. Había olvidado lo que era vivir con alguien que sabe lo que piensas con una sola mirada y saca conclusiones, siempre acertadas, de la nada.

-¿Entonces qué me apetece?- cuestioné sin pensar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos inmediatamente, penetrantes, analizadores, y una nueva idea rondó por mi cabeza. Sherlock la captó al instante, lo supe por el brillo de suficiencia con el que me miró.

-Tardaré seis minutos en bañarme y otros cinco en vestirme. Sé que quieres cambiarte, pero date prisa.

Asentí perplejo y hablé para cortar su rápida carrera hacia el baño.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece hacer con solo mirarme?

-Por supuesto. Lo que no sé es si prefieres ir al italiano de la esquina o al chino de abajo.

Sonreí, totalmente asombrado. Lo había vuelto a adivinar.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?, ¿una mancha en mi camisa, la forma de mover las manos…?

Sherlock adoptó su habitual postura de soberbia y una sonrisa ladeada le curvó los labios.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente mi proceso mental?

Dudé.

-Sí.

-Ninguno. Sé que te apetece salir a comer conmigo porque yo también echaba de menos esas cenas. Pero tranquilo, no he perdido facultades, de hecho, sé qué otra cosa te apetecería hacer conmigo a parte de salir a cenar- las palabras eran inocentes, pero algo en su tono jocoso me alarmó de repente.

-¿Qué…?

Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a mí con los ojos ligeramente entornados sobre mi boca. Una horrible tensión se apoderó de mi cuerpo y solo atiné a tragar con dificultad. Sherlock comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-Era sólo una deducción, pero ya veo que he acertado.-concluyó, guiñándome un ojo y girándose nuevamente para encerrarse en el baño destilando petulancia.

Me había quedado petrificado, con el corazón bombeando con violencia dentro de mi pecho. Puede que Sherlock no entendiera nada de sentimientos, pero le encantaba experimentar con ellos. Miré la puerta cerrada y me pregunté si de verdad me había echado de menos a mí, o sólo a la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien hacer sentir como un idiota a cada minuto. Suspiré. Fuera como fuese, al parecer yo tenía la necesidad contraria, y me encantaba estar presente cuando dejaba por los suelos a cualquier otro que no fuera yo, así que, bueno, al menos sabía que era su idiota favorito.

-¡Deja de mirar la puerta y date prisa, John!

Suspiré otra vez. _Bienvenido a casa, Watson._

**Y ya está, gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya resultado demasiado tostón...¿alguna crítica, review, sugerencia? =)**


End file.
